Falling
by E-61
Summary: Semakin aku bertemu denganmu, sosokmu semakin memenuhi benakku, sosokmu yang terlihat begitu dingin, dan seakan sulit untuk dijangkau.. seperti samudera


Pantai memang selalu menjadi tempat yang indah bagi semua orang untuk melepas berbagai tekanan yang menumpuk di hari-hari yang sudah lewat, maupun tekanan yang akan datang setelahnya. Menghanyutkan atau membiarkannya terapung tanpa tujuan dalam hamparan biru laut.

Menenangkan memang, tapi hanya segelintir orang saja yang akan memanfaatkan tempat tersebut saat langit tak lagi berwarna, begitu pun laut.

Seperti Byakuran contohnya.

Dengan tubuh yang terbaring di hamparan pasir yang lembab dan senada dengan putih yang melekat hampir di seluruh tubuhnya, ia menikmati belaian air di kedua kakinya sambil memandang langit yang tak berhiaskan apapun. Seakan menerawang.

Begitu gelap, kosong, dan sulit untuk digapai; mirip dengan anggapan dari setiap mata yang melihatnya. Melihat sosok-_nya_.

* * *

**- Falling -  
**

**.**

Story ©** E-61  
**

Original Character **© Amano Akira**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak ada kata, tak ada suara senjata yang saling beradu, tak ada siapapun.

Hanya ada iris lembayungnya yang kini menatap kosong pada deru ombak yang berusaha menjadi satu dengan putihnya daratan.

Mengingatkan dirinya akan sebuah rasa. Rasa untuk menjadi satu—dengan ilusi yang nyata dan berwujud, yang selalu mengisi relung hatinya tanpa peringatan.

_Byakuran..._

Bukan dia namanya bila terlelap dalam suasana seperti ini, namun entah kenapa kali ini ia menikmatinya.

Tidak, ia bahkan merasa bahwa ia sama dengan pantai ini. Yang perlahan tapi pasti terkikis oleh birunya laut, laut dari sang ilusi bernama Rokudo Mukuro.

Ia kemudian berbalik dan menjauh, sambil menikmati hembusan angin malam.

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Selama ini yang ia inginkan hanyalah menjadi kuat, dan menjadi penguasa di setiap dunia dimana dirinya berpijak layaknya seorang dewa. Dan seperti dewa yang mempunyai tangan kanan, ia pun juga demikian.

Dengan bantuan seorang Shoichi Irie**—**sang tangan kanan, tujuannya pun hampir tercapai.

Ya, hampir. kalau saja ia tidak bertemu dengan sang ilusionis.

Karena sejak pertama bertemu, kehadiran-_nya _sudah mengubah hidup Byakuran.

**. . . .**

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala, Mukuro-kun.."

"Kufufu, bisa-bisanya kau tersenyum seperti itu..."

Trident itu tampak mengarah ke pria bersurai putih, meski cepat namun meleset. Membuat Mukuro lengah sesaat sebelum Byakuran menyerangnya dari belakang.

"Kufufufu... sayang sekali kau tidak bisa membunuhku, Byakuran," seringai licik tampak menghiasi wajah-_nya_.

Byakuran hanya terdiam sambil memandang tangannya yang seharusnya membunuh sang ilusionis, bukan cuma menembus tubuhnya saja. Mungkin ia memang bodoh karena pada kenyataannya ia tidak akan bisa membunuh sebuah ilusi. iris matanya tampak ramah pada sang iris dwiwarna, meski di dalam hati ia menggeram.

Ilusi memang tidak bisa dibunuh, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak bisa mati. Ia hanya belum mengetahui caranya.

Pertemuan singkat itu berakhir dengan hilangnya sang ilusionis yang menyatu dalam hembusan angin, menambahkan daftar keinginan Byakuran; membuat sang ilusionis berada dalam genggaman tangannya.

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Kedua kali mereka bertemu, keinginan pria bersurai putih untuk menaklukkan sang ilusionis semakin kuat. Hingga seakan ia lupa segalanya...

Ia bahkan tidak perduli saat Shoichi dan Yuni kini tidak lagi berpihak padanya, meski kedua orang tersebut merupakan dua dari sedikit orang yang ia percaya. Senyum yang dari awal merupakan topeng yang ia gunakan tetap terpasang dengan apik di wajahnya, bahkan hatinya tidak merasa sakit.

Tapi lagi-lagi, hanya sang ilusionis yang tidak bisa tertipu dengan topengnya.

"Tahukah kau kalau kau itu selalu sok kuat?"

Byakuran tetap bertahan dengan senyumnya.

"Kufufu, sebaiknya kau menyerah saja... kau tidak akan menang, Byakuran..." suara sang ilusionis kembali menyiratkan ejekan, senyum Byakuran mulai menghilang. Tergantikan oleh tatapan yang sekilas menyiratkan kemarahan.

"Akan kubuktikan bahwa ucapanmu salah besar, Mukuro-kun..."

Untuk pertama kalinya, sikap 'ramah' miliknya menghilang.

Baru saja ia akan membalas perkataan Mukuro, sosok-_nya _kembali berbaur dengan angin.

"Kalau kau seperti itu terus, kau akan kehilangan segalanya," hanya itu kata-kata terakhir yang didengar Byakuran.

"Aku tidak akan kalah, dan bila aku menang dalam pertarungan itu.. aku akan mengambil Yuni dan juga dirimu.." bisik Byakuran pada dirinya sendiri.

**. . . .**

Hari dengan cepat berganti menjadi minggu, yang dengan cepatnya juga berubah menjadi bulan, baik Byakuran maupun sang ilusionis tetap saling bertemu pandang meski hanya saling beradu kekuatan.

"Kau semakin kuat, Mukuro-kun..."

"Bukan aku yang jadi kuat, tapi kau yang melemah, Byakuran.." sang ilusionis mencoba mengatur napasnya yang memburu akibat 'permainan'-nya dengan Byakuran tadi.

Byakuran melangkah hingga tepat di depan sang ilusionis, menatap iris merah-biru miliknya.

"Nee, Mukuro-kun... aku heran denganmu..."

Mukuro menaikkan salah satu alisnya, namun matanya tetap terpaku pada sang lembayung.

"Padahal kau adalah Vongola, tapi kau malah sering datang kepadaku.." senyum jahil menghiasi wajahnya. Yang entah bagaimana membuat urat kemarahan terpatri di kepala-_nya._

Kemudian _ia _menghela napas dan berbalik memunggungi Byakuran.

"Aku tidak berpihak pada siapapun.."

"Mukuro-kun..."

_ia _berbalik, tanpa menyadari sebuah kecupan di kening yang menyambutnya.

"K.. kau..." Mukuro refleks menjauh, namun Byakuran justru bergerak mendekat, mengeliminasi jarak.

Iris dwiwarna kembali berbaur dengan lembayung, sambil merasakan rasa manis dari bibir masing-masing. Tanpa menyadari bahwa kini mereka ditemani oleh rinai hujan.

Tanpa ada perkembangan, Byakuran melepaskan diri. Mendapati wajah putih sang ilusionis kini berubah warna, dan sebelum ia bersuara sosok itu kembali menghilang.

_Apakah sikapnya tadi... karena ia menyukaiku...?_

Jemarinya terpaku pada bibirnya sendiri, mencoba mengingat rasa-_nya._

Rasa dingin setelah mencicipi sebuah ilusi, meski tidak sepenuhnya. Dalam naungan hujan yang semakin deras ia memandangi langit.

Kontras dengan suasana yang dingin, dadanya justru berdesir. mengeluarkan fragment kebahagiaan yang menghangatkan.

Ia bahagia... karena merasa hampir berhasil menggenggam sebuah ilusi.

Ilusi yang selalu menunjukkan antipati, namun juga daya tarik... yang kemudian berbaur dengan daya tarik miliknya sendiri, mulai menjadi satu.

Dan saat melihat wajah-_nya_ yang berubah warna, rasanya ingin sekali ia menyimpan momen itu sebagai harta karunnya.

Kini, seorang Byakuran sudah tenggelam sepenuhnya.

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

_Mukuro.. Mukuro.. Mukuro..._**  
**

Hanya satu nama, namun terasa sangat berharga.**  
**

Layaknya waktu, terus mengiringi harinya tanpa bisa dihentikan

Layaknya laut, sosok itu terus menariknya semakin jauh ke dasar hatinya yang selama ini tak pernah terjamah barang sedetik pun.

Sesak namun menyenangkan, namun tidak membuatnya melupakan semua.

iris lembayung miliknya mulai menatap penjara air di hadapannya, dimana dirinya yang lain namun dengan fisik yang berbeda tampak tertidur di dalamnya.

"Hei, Ghost... apa di duniamu yang dulu kau pernah menyukai seseorang?"

Hening. hanya suara tetesan air yang menggema seperti pengiring sebuah orkestra semu, Byakuran menggaruk belakang rambutnya yang melawan gravitasi. Dan kembali memandangi sosok dirinya yang terpejam.

_Ghost, bagaimana rasanya di dalam sana? Apakah kau kesepian? Apakah kau kedinginan? _

Perlahan jemarinya menyentuh permukaan penjara air tersebut, dan tersenyum sendu.

_Ingatkah kau janji diantara kita saat aku meminta bantuanmu? Aku akan segera membebaskanmu dari sini... tapi sebelum kau kembali ke tempat asalmu, maukah kau membantuku sekali lagi?_

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Sayapnya yang seputih milik burung merpati kini mulai berwarna merah. Senada dengan salah satu iris dwiwarna yang ia cintai, ia seakan kehilangan kendali atas tubuhnya sendiri. Membiarkannya lumpuh sesaat setelah kekalahan sudah menariknya.

Iris lembayungnya tampak kosong, namun bukan karena ia tidak terima kekalahan yang diberikan oleh pemuda bersurai kecoklatan.

Ia tidak terima... oleh kekalahannya di tangan seorang _skylark_.

Mati-matian ia menggunakan kekuatan terakhirnya, menghampiri sosok asli sang ilusionis. Dan seperti yang ia inginkan, sosok yang ia cari ada di depan matanya. namun bukan bersamanya.

Sosok sang ilusionis tampak begitu intens mencumbu sosok yang bersamanya, dan meski kesadaran Byakuran sudah samar. Ia bisa mengenali sosok yang dijuluki _skylark _dengan baik.

Dadanya berdesir, namun mulai retak di berbagai sisi. Sebelum hancur seutuhnya.

Meski hanya dari kejauhan, iris lembayung itu bisa mengetahui bahwa ia tidak akan bisa meraih sosok itu. Baik nyata maupun ilusi.

Ia kini kehilangan segalanya; orang-orang kepercayaannya, orang yang ia cintai, bahkan ia kehilangan sebagian dari dirinya sendiri.

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Langit yang jernih dengan bertemankan teriknya matahari terus menaungi. Byakuran kembali menginjakkan kakinya di hamparan pasir putih, dengan tangan terikat dan tatapan dari orang-orang sekitar yang turut menemani sosoknya. Matanya terpaku pada hamparan laut, meski angin yang berhembus tidak sedingin angin malam namun cukup untuk membuat badannya sedikit bereaksi.

Ia terus seperti itu entah sampai kapan, namun bila diperhatikan baik-baik. Matanya terlihat sangat kosong, seakan tubuhnya tak lagi memiliki jiwa. Namun dalam benaknya, banyak kata menyelimuti.

Kata-kata yang takkan pernah lahir ke dunia, yang ditujukan untuk sebuah ilusi bernama Rokudo Mukuro.

Banyak yang ingin ia sampaikan padanya, meski ia tahu waktunya tak banyak, dan meski ia tahu bahwa sang ilusionis takkan mau mendengarkan.

"Sudah waktunya.."

Ia menoleh, namun tak memberikan perlawanan apapun saat sekumpulan pria dengan penampilan serba hitam menarik ikatan tangannya secara paksa, membawanya ke dunia yang baru. Dunia dimana hanya ada dirinya sendiri.

"Kuharap kau bisa bertahan untuk waktu yang lama dalam penjara air..."

* * *

_**.**_

_Meski kata-kata ini takkan pernah lahir ke dunia_

_Namun biarlah kata-kata ini tenggelam dan menjadi satu dengan samudera  
_

_Menjadi pengganti diriku yang ingin menjadi satu dengan ilusimu, menjadi satu seutuhnya...  
_

_Sebagai bukti bahwa aku pernah mencintaimu...  
_

_Karena meski tak bisa bersatu, cinta akan selamanya bernama cinta, bukan?  
_

_Dan karena itu pula aku memilih untuk berada disini...  
_

_Tenggelam bersama pecahan yang entah bisa disatukan atau tidak...  
_

**.**

* * *

**.**_  
_

**.  
**

**.  
**

**-Owari-  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.**

* * *

**A/N:**

#NP Yanagi Nagi - Ambivalentidea

Akhirnya, setelah menginjakkan kaki ke fandom-fandom lain, saya kembali pulang ke motherland (?)... yokatta...

Tapi maaf belum bisa lanjutin cerita-cerita yang saya tulis di sini... padahal sudah berdebu berbulan-bulan...

Mau melanjutkan, tapi apa daya saya terlalu sibuk dan mudah teralihkan begitu dapat ide buat cerita baru... (alasan yang sangat klise *ketawa garing*)

Ah, dan berhubung saya hanya mengandalkan satu mata saya untuk mengetik fic ini dikarenakan yang sebelah lagi luka.. jadi kalau banyak typo atau kesalahan saya mohon maaf... (ok, sepertinya yang ini terlalu berlebihan, tapi.. biarlah... saya mau terbuka sedikit sama reader-tachi, tak apa kan?)

Ok, cukup curhat dari saya.. semoga berkenan dengan cerita yang tidak jelas ini dan berbaik hati buat review...


End file.
